In the prior art, reduction in the amount of material used in the manufacture of molded plastic containers has necessitated the use of stronger secondary packages, such as corrugated cardboard cartons, or returnable plastic, metal or wooden crates or shells.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,295 and 4,159,790 both disclose containers in which internally extending tubes are provided. However, these are collapsible containers and the tubes are intended to assist in the removal of product from the containers.